Shadowless
by Azure Topaz Petals
Summary: Maka is a 15 year old girl that has just been diagnosed with Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease, a fatal brain disease. Soul is a 16 year old heir with a large secret, too large for anyone to know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me. Costructive criticism and suggestions are welcome!

_Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself._

_**Harvey Fierstein**__  
_

Silhouette

"Come on." Black Star complained, "We need to find Soul a girlfriend, Kid."

"We can't Black Star, Soul said not to interfere in his love life." Kid said for the umpteenth time.

"_What _love life? He doesn't even have one."

Kid sighed. He and Black Star where supposed to be shopping for Soul's Birthday present but of course Black Star thought it would be a great idea to get him a girlfriend. This would probably just end up where it started, with Black Star annoying him to death and Soul yelling at him to get "that sugar crazed freak the **** away" from him. Wasn't his life just wonderful.

"Hey, Kid? Are you alive?" Black Star said, jumping up and down waving his hands in front of Kid's face.

"Do I look like I'm dead?" Kid asked.

"Yeeeessssssssssss, anyways, I found a girl that looks decent!"

"Where?" Kid asked. Then he saw her. She was hugging a black sketchbook to her petite figure. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back and her green eyes sparkled with intelligence. Before he knew it the ever so annoying Black Star had dragged him over to her.

"COWER IN AWE AT THE SIGHT OF MY GODLINESS!" Black Star yelled before Kid could stop him. The girl just stared.

"Black Star, stop you might be annoying her with your unsymmetricalness."

"But, you aren't symmetrical either."

"….." *Crawls into fetal position and mutters, "I'm a curse to humankind." Over and over*

"Ummmm do you weirdoes want something?" the girl asked in a soft voice. She didn't even have time to react when Black Star threw her over his shoulder and ran away. Kid shook his head slowly then picked up the sketchbook she dropped. His eyes widened as he flipped through the sketchbook. It was filled with drawings of various forms of torture. They were _extremely_ accurate drawings of decapitations, drowning, bullets through the heart and much more. He looked at the one drawing that wasn't of torture. It was a picture of a girl who's shadow had turned into a demon. He took a closer look at the drawing and realized that the girl in the drawing was the same girl that Black Star Had just kidnapped. He flipped to the front of the book and in small neat print it stated, "Property of Maka Albarn, please call 555-1234 If found"

"Maka Albarn." Kid whispered, oblivious of the rain falling in increasingly large droplets from the sky.

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2! I'll try to update as much as I can on weekends because my mom usually confiscates my computer on weekdays.

Risdal: I got all my info from a doctor website, the only thing that I changed is that the Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease is supposed to be for people 60 and older. :P

Silhouette

Any idiot can face a crisis - it's day to day living that wears you out.  
-AntonChekhov

Maka blinked. 'What the hell?' she thought. All she wanted was to find new stuff draw, and she just had to have gotten kidnapped by some blue-haired freak. Suddenly the blue-haired freak stopped running. 'Thank god.' Maka thought.

"Hey, Kid, hurry up! We gotta get to Soul's house!" the sugar crazed freak yelled.

"Coming, Black Star!" said the guy with three white stripes in his hair. 'What kind of name is Black Star, and who's Soul?' Maka thought agitatedly. The freak started running again. After about ten minutes he stopped. Maka opened her eyes and gasped. This house was HUGE. It was a three story white mansion with a freshly mowed lawn and white rosebushes and a small pond with small mallard ducklings waddling around. The freak known as "Black Star" rang the doorbell after a couple of seconds a butler dressed in a finely tailored black an white suit opened the door.

"Ah, Master Black Star, come in." the butler said in a quiet voice.

"Hi Albert! Kid will be here soon too 'kay? Black Star said. The butler nodded and Black Star walked into the mansion. Maka's eyes widened the inside was completely made of marble. An intricately made staircase spiraled down from the ceiling. As they neared the staircase Maka noticed very detailed designs of flowers and animals carved into the banister. Along the banister small words stated: _A sound soul rests within a sound mind, and a sound body._

Maka puzzled over what the words were there for as Black Star ascended the stairs. As they ascended Maka heard the sound of someone playing the piano. Soon they reached the source of the music. It was a room with a black and gold door. Black Star knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice. Black Star walked in. Maka studied the boy sitting at the piano. He was about 17 with white hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black denim jeans. His hands flowed across the piano, his fingers playing each note with elegance. The song was beautiful yet, strangely sad. (A/N: Soul is playing Silhouette by Owl City, if you haven't heard the song I highly recommend it!) Suddenly the music stopped.

"Why do you have a girl over your shoulder, Black Star?" The boy asked calmly.

"It's your birthday present Soul!" Black Star said to "Soul".

"First of all Black Star _she _is not and _it_ and Secondly, why would you think getting me a girl for my birthday is a good idea?" "Soul" said with a deadly calm voice.

"Well….. you really need to get a girlfriend."

"Not cool Black Star, where's Kid did he agree to this?"

"He's coming and I kind of kidnapped the girl before he could say anything."

Soul sighed then looked at Maka.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She was about to nod when suddenly she couldn't see. There was blackness so dark and depressing. It engulfed her, swallowed her, and_ crushed _her. "Not this again" Maka thought, but in the end the she gave in to it. She closed her eyes and screamed.

A/N: Well, that's it for now but I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow or tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG! Thanks to: 15 fallen angel, Risdal, Mage of Breath, miyuki-miura798, Guestwho, Primo, and Me for commenting!

'Soul Eater' –thoughts

"Soul Eater" -talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Or Maka. Or Doctor Stein. Or Kid. Or any one else. (**Crawls to a corner and cries**)

Every man dies. Not every man really lives.

**-William Wallace**

Silhouette

Suddenly, Maka fell to the ground clutching her head and screaming.

"What's wrong with her?!" Black Star asked worriedly.

"Black Star, call Doctor Stein _now_." Soul said sharply.

"but-"

"_Now._" Soul said again.

"Okay, Soul." Black Star said as he rushed to the nearest phone. Soul moved forward and picked the still screaming Maka up and carried her to the guest room across the hall. Of course, this is _Maka _we're talking about so she didn't go easily, she kicked and screamed but then seemed to decide that struggling wouldn't do her any good. Soul carefully set her down on the queen-sized bed then sighed and ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

What was he supposed to do now? He looked down at the girl and saw that she was asleep; her blonde hair falling in silvery ringlets around her face. She now wore a peaceful expression on her face. Suddenly (of course) Black Star burst in.

"Soul! Doctor Stein said he'd be here in five minutes!" Black Star said loudly; all of a sudden Soul realized that he'd been staring at the girl. "Oh, and Kid's here now!" He said loudly (A/N: Ok so, Black Star basically says everything loudly so I don't think I'm going to bother putting that in anymore.).

"Let me talk to him," Soul said softly, "and shut up Black Star, you're giving me a headache." Black Star shut up and left the room to get Kid. As Kid walked in Soul said, "What the hell were you thinking Kid? Why did you let Black Star kidnap a girl?"

"Well, Black Star Commented on my ahem,_ imperfections _so I-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it, do you have any idea who this girl is?" Soul interrupted.

"Her name is Maka Albarn. It was in her sketchbook." He said as he handed Soul the book. As Soul flipped through the book his eyes widened. He looked over to Maka and thought 'Just what exactly is this girl going through?'

"Kid, did you see these?" Soul said slowly.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth they kind of creep me out. Did you see the one with the demon shadow?" Kid asked. Soul nodded and wondered what the drawing could possibly mean. Then he froze '_Could she have-' _

Suddenly Doctor Stein Burst in.

"Soul, what's the problem this time? Black Star called and said you had an emergency.

"This girl," he said; gesturing at Maka, "suddenly fell down and screamed."

"Let me take a look at her." Doctor stein said softly.

"Sure"

Doctor Stein walked over to where Maka was sleeping and checked her heartbeat and temperature.

"She seems okay but if you want me to make sure she's okay I'm going to have to take her to the hospital."

"Okay then, Kid what do you think?" Soul said.

"I think we should make sure she's okay before taking her back to her home."

"I'll call you when I'm done with her check-up." said Doctor Stein.

Soul nodded and gestured for Doctor Stein to take her to the hospital. Doctor Stein picked her up and descended the stairs to the front door. Soul and Kid sat in a grim silence as they waited for Doctor Stein's call.

_30 minutes later_

The phone finally rang. Soul pushed the door open and basically ran to the it. He picked up the phone.

"Doctor Stein, is that you?" Soul said quickly.

"Yeah, and Soul?"

"What?!"

"We have a huge problem."

"What?!"

"This girl has the same disease you have."

Soul froze. The phone dropped and hit the floor.

A/N: OMG! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, and/or favorite my story! Reminder: I can't update or access my email on weekdays so I'll update as often as I can on weekends!

Question of the Weekend: Can anyone could guess how old I am?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, Soul is going to be a bit OOC.

15 fallen angel: yes. Very.

Primo: not quite.

Okay so on with the story!

Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact.

-William James

Silhouette

"Soul, Soul? Can you hear me?" Doctor Stein asked. Soul slowly bent down to pick up the phone.

"Are you sure, Doctor Stein?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, she's showing all the same symptoms you did."

Soul ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. He let out a short groan. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

"Soul, you know that we haven't found a reliable cure for this disease. She's going to live another six months at the very most. She's been suppressing this disease for a long time now. It's a marvel she hasn't gone completely crazy. Kind of fascinating…"

Soul sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did Kid and Black Star just have to bring back a girl that just happened to have the same disease as him?

"Thanks for the update, Doctor," Soul said slowly, "When she wakes up, take her back to her house."

"Sure, Soul."

Soul hung up.

Black Star and Kid came into the room. Black Star, of course, yelled, "HEY SOUL! WAS THAT DOCTOR STEIN?"

"Black Star, just shut up." Kid and Soul said simultaneously. They looked at each other then back at Black Star.

"She has Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, the disease that I have. Has had it for a while, actually. She's going to die in six months." Soul said with and air of finality.

"THAT'S THE SAME TIME YOU'RE GOING TO-"

"We're sorry Soul." Kid said while shooting a death glare to Black Star. "We didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Kid." Soul interrupted in a flat voice. "You didn't mean to." Soul then walk into his room and slammed the door shut. Leaving his friends standing open-mouthed in the hallway.

Soul slammed the door shut. And leaned against it, slowly sliding to the ground. 'Why did this have to happen to him?' He thought as he closed his eyes and leaned against the door. There was a knock. "What is it this time?" Soul asked in an extremely annoyed voice.

"Are you alright sir? Kid asked me to check on you." Albert the butler said while knocking on the door.

"I'm fine Albert." Soul said with a sigh. For some reason he was _worried_ about the girl. He didn't want her to die. He stood up and walked to his desk. He pulled the phone from its charger and dialed Doctor Stein's number. Some picked up.

"Hello! This is Doctor Stein's office! I'm Marie! How can I help you!?" said an extremely cheerful voice.

"Umm…" Soul said in a very intelligent way (not), "Is Doctor Stein there?"

"Hold on a second!"

Doctor Stein's voice came over the phone, "Hello?" He said in a bored voice.

"This is Soul."

"Oh. What do you what?"

"Can you call me when Maka wakes up?"

"She already did. I was about to drive her home."

"Can you tell me her address?"

"Why, do you what to stalk her?"

"Just give it to me." Soul said. Now officially pissed off.

"Okayyyyyyy. If you swear you're not going to stalk her….."

"I'M NOT GOING TO STALK HER!" Soul yelled.

"15518 Emerald Street."

Soul hung up.

"What was that about stalking girls, sir?" Albert asked.

"Not you too Albert." Soul groaned.

Albert chuckled. "I'll leave you alone to gather your thoughts, sir." His footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Soul scowled. Why was the whole world turning against him? He raised his left arm and looked at his black stainless steel watch. It was 5:30. Almost time for dinner. He set an alarm for 6:00 and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
